In Cold Blood
by SilencedWhispers
Summary: When Honey goes missing after looking for Usa-chan late at night, what will come of the host club? Will they find their beloved friend or will they have to live with their broken hearts?   Sexual themes and minor cursing


Honey lay on Tamaki's chest, crying his eyes out. Usa-chan had gone missing and he was in tears ever since.

"Calm down Honey… We'll find him" Tamaki petted the boy's head and allowed him to snuggle closer. "I'm sure he just went to sleep or clean himself off." That theory was greeted by a mountain of more tears. The rest of the club had gathered around and the guests were told that they would be unavailable until further notice. Mori's expression had changed from blank to sad within a matter of seconds. He was worried about his relative and wanted to do everything possible to find the stuffed toy.

"What if Usa-chan doesn't come back, though? I want Usa-chan!" Honey screamed into Tamaki's jacket, making the younger a bit surprised. The whole club was in a sad mood; their thought's tracing back to how Honey would be without his toy. Tamaki eventually lifted Honey off him. There was a large, damp patch on his blazer where Honey had been laying.

"You need to calm down, Honey! We said we'll find him and we will do everything we can." Tamaki was looking into Honey's eyes with both his hands on the other's shoulders. After that, Honey seemed to stop screaming. He was watching the club members search, to no avail. The members then proceeded to get up and take another look around the room.

"It couldn't have gone out of the club room..." Hikaru mentioned, looking in various vases. "Not unless someone came and took him on purpose..." Realizing what he had said, he turned to Honey, who had begun to tear up.

"Bu-But that didn't happen!" Hikaru began trying to cover up his fault but it was too late. Honey was in heaps of tears. His sobs were muffled by the fabric of the couch. By that time, Mori had rushed over to Honey to comfort him. The usually playful boy rolled around on the couch, mourning the loss of his toy. He wasn't happy about having it lost but he had to make do without it for a while. They'd find him. After all, Tamaki doesn't lie... Does he?

Honey walked into the host club room. He was surprisingly late. All the members could tell he hadn't slept well and wasn't to be messed with. Honey walked to the furthest corner of the room and slumped onto a partially broken stool. The club, trying to be polite, asked him a few questions. He answered none. Haruhi walked up to him with a strawberry cake. His favorite.

"Honey, we thought some delicious cake might cheer you up!" She smiled, hoping to see him smile back and gobble it down. Much to her surprise, Honey just growled. He stood up and hit the cake out of Haruhi's hand, making it splat onto the, already smashed, plate on the floor.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D EAT IT WITHOUT USA-CHAN YOU PSYCHOTIC DOWNY?" Honey screamed. Haruhi flinched and left to find something to clean the floor. She couldn't help but be a little hurt by what he had said. She walked round the room, having partially forgotten what she was going to do. Her mind seemed to keep wandering back to Honey. Meanwhile, Tamaki was telling the angry boy off.

"There's no need to take this out on Haruhi! She did nothing to offend you! What if she thinks of quitting the host club? That would be our loss and we'd have you to blame!" Honey did nothing in response. Only when Hikaru and Kaoru pulled him back, he showed some emotion. Honey sat with his legs curled into his chest and his arms draped around them, keeping them pulled in. His head was buried in a small gap, only revealing a small part of it. Before he knew it, he was a crying mess.

"You went a little hard on him, don't you think boss?" Kaoru practically whispered into Tamaki's ear.

"After all, he did just lose his rabbit." Hikaru mentioned, making the leader of the host club sigh. Walking up to the boy, he could hear the sorrow and regret. Tamaki knelt on the floor, stroking Honey's back.

"I didn't mean to shout at her..." Honey said, through sobs. "I miss Usa-chan." Tamaki just nodded, unsure of what to say at this point as he didn't want to anger the boy.

"Mori, I think it's time for Honey to go home..." Tamaki said, watching Mori pick up Honey and leave the room. "We'll see him tomorrow. Hopefully in a better mood..."

So they thought...


End file.
